Anti-Death-Note Chapter 2
by XsonoX
Summary: hope its not shabby


Yuku saw her mother on the news deceased Yuku mourns at her funeral next morning Yuku's classmate yojo also attends her mother's funeral yojo :I'm sorry about your mother yuku. Yuku: I thank yojo I would attend your mother's mourn too meanwhile in the sudden onto the news anchor: while the police send in there investigaters they caught words written in blood near the scene "kira" Yuku:What!? Anchor:investigaters are still wondering where this kira killer could be thats all tonight back to you taka yuku: (turns off tv) i i gotta go yojo later yojo: where you going? Yuku:i ill see ya later (later that evening ) yuku:sarayu! Sarayu! Where are you?! Sarayu :so you decided to change your mind? Yuku: well since your s shinigami you probably already know what happend too my mom sarayu : oh yes unfortunately she is with god in the spirit world now yuku: could i go see her? Sarayu: no im afraid only deacesed people can contact eachother yuku: oh... well i wanna put a stop to this kira killer once and for all sarayu: good it i"ll help too have partner in this yuku: i wanna confront kira right now ! Sarayu: hey hey wait you wanna confront kira ? You dont have a plan you need a plan other wise kira will just kill you yuku : ok so whats the plan? Sarayu: lets go to a hotel an discuss this (MEANWHILE AT THE hotel) yuku: so how do we go after kira? Sarayu first we need to lure kira to us yuku: how? Sarayu: by using an invention i once used in the spirit world the sp one thousand! Yuku: the one what now? Sarayu: spirit tracer you can track down any souls with this just sends a signal too this helment and you can pick up a frequency yuku: oh wow so you can track down kira ? Sarayu: yes but we need too pick up a lead somehow yuku: where do we start? Sarayu: hmmm you may wanna look up where your mom got murdered yuku: ok but the police will never let a little girl like me in sarayu: i have an idea while at the crime scene police officer :excuse me sir this a restricted area inspector: im with the icpo hears my badge (police officer looks at the badge) ok inspector go in (yuku disguise as a cop):sarayu you do realize this is a felony pretending too be a cop! Sarayu: sorry i didnt know the human world has rules but it was the only way too pass this area while at the crime scene yuku: in her thoughts oh my god this is terrible hmm judging by that wreckage this was no accident looks at where the driver was hit this is bizarre theres no accident that could be normal like this who ever this kira guy is hes supernatural this accident doesnt make since especially since this hit my mom ill have to go home meet up with sarayu later meanwhile at home yuku:so sarayu have you summed up your thoughts on the wreckage? Sarayu: yes this is no ordinary death yuku :what is it? Sarayu: the cause of death there is not something a human is capable of this was done by a shinigami yuku:what? So theres bad shinigami too? Sarayu: yes in fact i encounted one named ryuk i saw him in the spirit world i over heard him at a restaurant there yuku: the spirit world has a restaurant? Sarayu:yes but thats not the point ryuk was getting bored there so he decided too create havoc in the human world with a book called death note yuku :death note ? Sarayu: yes death note an then he talked of having a human boy possesing his death note to make whatever his wish desire with the book im starting to think kira is an alter ego of some human that is yuku: so basically kira...is a mortal? Sarayu :yes your not ready to face kira but i have an idea when i heard ryuk creating a death note i decided too create own book Anti death note yuku : whats that? Sarayu: since whoever ryuk gave the book too he causes death untimely however mine causes death too eradicate with a miracle want to give it too you but only until your ready you"ll need training too beat kira Yuku :what kind of training you"ll give me? Sarayu: first you need too read on mental disorders an figure them out yuku: ok i"ll do that sarayu : brings a stack of books too the table you"ll have too read this yuku:(falls too the floor) thats it for chapter 2 get ready for chapter 3!


End file.
